The accessory port of an automobile typically provides 12-volt electrical power to operate portable electrical devices. The 12-volt power is transformed by an accessory adapter into power suitable for the portable electrical devices. Suitable portable electronic devices include, for example, cellular phones and computers.
However, none of the current devices allow for the accessory adapter to play a prerecorded message to the user when the accessory adapter is activated or deactivated.
What is needed is an accessory adapter that provides power suitable for portable electronic devices and also plays prerecorded messages.